


And Every Year After

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (um it's fluff if you can't tell), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Watari Shinji, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yahaba and Kyoutani's Wall Thing, but I think it went alright, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, this was my first time writing a polyamorous relationship, watari shinji receiver of my heart libero of my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: “Hey, just what the hell do you think you’re doing in my kitchen?”“It’s our kitchen, Kenta, and I’m making a birthday breakfast for our boyfriend.”“Oh, and what, you’re going to make him a bowl of cereal? Because last time you cooked, you damn near burned down our apartment, Shige.”“Tch, I can cook, Kentarou!”“You cannot, let me help. Look, you’re already burning the mackerel!”-Shinji's boyfriends want to make his birthday as special as possible. Shinji does a lot of fond reminiscing.





	And Every Year After

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, KyouHaba is like an OTP of mine, but honestly? WataKyouHaba is my absolute OT3. I just think that the three of them all together provides an extra level of dynamic and balance and it's just really nice for all their individual personalities. Anyways, I love Watari, and today is his birthday, and I've been working on this fic slowly for about a month. He's my favorite. I would die for him.
> 
> Expect to eventually see more of these three in the future✌

_“Hey, just what the hell do you think you’re doing in my kitchen?”_

_“It’s_ our _kitchen, Kenta, and I’m making a birthday breakfast for_ our _boyfriend.”_

_“Oh, and what, you’re going to make him a bowl of cereal? Because last time you cooked, you damn near burned down our apartment, Shige.”_

_“Tch, I can cook, Kentarou!”_

_“You can_ not _, let me help. Look, you’re already burning the mackerel!”_

Shinji blinks open his eyes early Wednesday morning to the familiar sound of his boyfriends bickering in the kitchen. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and reluctantly sits up. It is way too early for this already.

He checks the clock – only 6:15. Why are those idiots already awake?

_“No, no, no. You can make the_ coffee _, Shigeru.”_

Shinji hides a laugh behind his hand, trying not to let them know he was awake. Kentarou is always so bossy in the kitchen, _especially_ when Shigeru is involved – not that Shinji blames him. Shigeru is a housefire waiting to happen when he tries to cook. Kentarou and Shinji learned that the hard way, on their first anniversary.

 

“Honey, are you sure you want to do this yourself?” Shinji had asked, slipping his arms around Shigeru’s waist. “You know Kentarou and I will gladly help.”

“Will you just let me be a good boyfriend and do this, Shinji?” Shigeru huffed, wiggling out of his arms. “I love you guys, and I want to make us a spectacular dinner in our first shared apartment!”

“Well, the first one you shared with me,” Kentarou argued from his seat at the table.

“I’ve always done the cooking,” Shinji pointed out. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it yourself.”

Shigeru turned and planted a kiss on his forehead. “You’re the one always trying to do things yourself, Shinji. Sit with Kenta, and dinner will be ready before you know it!”

Shinji sat on Kentarou’s lap, watching Shigeru fuss around the kitchen. “He’s so cute when he tries to be domestic.”

Kentarou hummed and rested his chin on Shinji’s shoulder, hands on his hips. “Has that man ever lifted a pan in his life?”

“Once he carried me to bed,” Shinji offered, laughing at his own pun.

Kentarou groaned, which just made Shinji laugh harder.

“You mean, you’re not with me for my sense of humor?” Shinji whined in mock hurt.

“Sweetheart, I’m with you despite it.”

Shinji gasped. “Babe!”

Before Kentarou could say anything else, the fire alarm went off, and they were both springing up out of the chair to check on Shigeru.

“What’s burning?” Kentarou called.

“My desire for you,” Shinji and Shigeru replied on instinct.

Kentarou rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, Shige, what happened?” Shinji gasped, staring at the small fire in the pan.

Shigeru was panicking, looking for the fire extinguisher. “Fuck, fuck, I know we have one, oh my god, I know we have–”

Kentarou muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, _“Idiot,”_ before pulling out the extinguisher and putting out the fire.

The three of them stared at the charred remains of whatever Shigeru had been trying to prepare in silence for a couple of minutes.

“Takeout?” Shinji suggested.

“Shigeru,” Kentarou started calmly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe–”

“Please, never try to cook for us again.”

Shigeru gaped at him. “ _Babe_.”

“You’re a safety hazard.”

 

_“You’re a safety hazard, Shigeru.”_

_“Babe!”_

_“Besides, you’re so much better at making coffee the way Shinji likes it. I always make it too weak.”_

Shinji smiles to himself. _There you go, Kenta. Compliment him. Distract him with his ego._ He knows he’s better at getting Shigeru to let go of his pride, but he chalks it up to the extra three years of experience.

_“Well…okay. But what do I do_ then _? It’s not like there’s anything left.”_

_“You can go cuddle the love of our life and wait for me to bring breakfast in bed.”_

_“Hmm…I do like cuddles.”_

_“What better way for Shinji to wake up, then?”_

Shinji drops back into bed, determined not to let either boyfriend know he’s been awake this whole time. Only a moment later, the bedroom door creaks open, and Shigeru is sliding under the covers, pressed up to Shinji’s back.

“Morning, my love,” Shigeru whispers against his neck. “How long have you been awake?”

_Damn._ “Hmn?”

Shigeru runs his hand down Shinji’s side. “You’ve never been good at pretending to sleep. Ever since training camps back in high school.”

Shinji backs closer into his embrace. “Okay, but you’re here, so cuddle me.”

Shigeru holds him tight before murmuring, “Happy birthday, Shinji.”

 

“Lights out!” Iwaizumi-san barked, and the team fell onto their futons pretty much immediately. No one argued an order from Iwaizumi Hajime.

But Shinji was so, _so_ aware of his boyfriend just one futon over. If he could just…inch closer. Only a little. Surely, Shigeru wouldn’t notice that he was trying to steal some affection and warmth. No, he’d probably think he was moving in his sleep.

“I know you’re awake, Watari,” Shigeru whispered. “If you want to cuddle, just get over here. Dork.”

Shinji’s cheeks were hot, but he obliged, sliding over so that he fell into his boyfriend’s arms. “Hi.”

“If you don’t go to sleep, Iwaizumi-senpai will be mad.”

“He’s just a second-year. Who died and put him in charge?” Shinji argued half-heartedly.

“He’s the ace,” Shigeru offered. “Go to sleep.”

Shinji laid there quietly for a few, until the rest of the teams’ breathing evened out. “Hey, Yahaba?”

“Hm?” Shigeru sleepily forced his eyes open.

“Is it like, too soon, to say I love you?” Shinji chewed his lip, not sure if two months with his boyfriend who he’d technically only known for two and a half months was too soon or not.

Shigeru stifled a yawn with his hand, staring at him in confusion. “You say it when it’s true, Watari.”

“It’s true.”

“Then, say it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Go to sleep.”

How could he possibly sleep after that, though? He was on air.

 

“Is Kentarou cooking for us?” Shinji asks, rolling over to face Shigeru.

“Yes,” Shigeru sighs. “I was going to, but he refuses to remove my ban from the kitchen. It’s been five years since the incident!”

“Since _the_ incident, but not five years without incident,” Shinji points out. “There was almost an _actual_ fire in our last apartment.”

Shigeru pouts at him. “I’d get better if I was allowed to practice.”

“We’d let you practice if you let us supervise.”

Shigeru opens his mouth to argue, but the words seem to die on his tongue.

“Shouldn’t you be happy that you have not one, but two, boyfriends who cook for you?” Shinji continues. “I mean, I think you lucked out.”

“But I want to be able to do things for you two.”

“You do lots for us,” Shinji soothes. “So much. You complete us. No one folds laundry like you. And you make such good coffee. And your kisses are like, amazing, and–”

“Today should be about you, it’s Shinji Day, I’m sorry,” Shigeru interrupts with a laugh.

“You know I don’t require that much attention on my birthday,” Shinji sighs, snuggling closer.

“Should’ve thought about that before you got yourself _two_ boyfriends, then, huh?” Shigeru teases.

“Maybe I wanted twice the people to dote on,” he quips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Shigeru nuzzles their noses together. “He’s bringing us breakfast in bed, you know?”

“I’m so glad I got you to give him a chance, because he’s honestly the best thing that’s happened to us collectively,” Shinji laughs.

“The things I do for love,” Shigeru sighs. “I love him.”

 

“What do you think about Kyoutani-kun?” Shinji asked after volleyball practice.

“I think he quit on us and it takes some fucking nerve to come back,” Shigeru growled, sending a glare towards the gym like Kentarou could feel it or something. “Why?”

Shinji shrugged. “I think it’s nice to have him back, ’s all.”

Shigeru narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Huh.”

“What’s the matter, Yahaba?” Shinji prompted, nudging his boyfriend.

“I just don’t get it,” he huffed, tossing his hair. “I mean, I guess he’s good or whatever, but he can’t work with a team, so I just don’t like him very much.”

“He’s working on it, though–”

“Why are you even bringing this up?” Shigeru continued. “I mean, defending him? He’s practically a stranger, you know. We only talked to him a few times, and then he _left_. But god, if he means that much to you, why don’t you just date him?”

Shinji blinked a few times. That was going to make this a lot harder to bring up. “Actually, Shigeru…there’s something I’ve been trying to talk to you about.”

Shigeru paled, and fear settled in his eyes. “Ha– hang on, what?”

“I’m not breaking up with you, I don’t want to break up with you, and I love you so much,” Shinji hurriedly explained. He cupped Shigeru’s face in his hands. “I love you, and this is the most important thing to me, okay?”

Shigeru refused to meet his eyes, but he nodded. “Okay.”

“I do like Kyoutani-kun.”

Shigeru tensed, so Shinji ran a thumb over his cheek.

“I liked him in first year, and I like him now. But I’ve liked you this whole time too. And…while I really want to get to know him better, I don’t want to do that…without you being a part of it.”

Shigeru looked up, the cogs clicking together. “You…mean like…all three of us, dating?”

Worried that he’d just introduced the deal breaker of the century, Shinji dropped Shigeru’s face and turned away.

“Hey.” This time, it was Shigeru’s turn to take Shinji’s face. “Hey. I didn’t say that was wrong, okay? I mean, it’s surprising. But…last year, I might’ve…”

“You liked him too?” Shinji gathered, opening his eyes into the gentlest, most understanding brown eyes he’d ever seen.

Shigeru nodded and rolled his eyes. “That’s why I was so pissed when he just left. And now, he’s…back. And it seems like it’s for good, but what if he just leaves us again?”

“I at least want us all to be friends, Shige,” Shinji whispered. “The other stuff…I know. So, take all the time you need. You don’t have to say yes, and you don’t even have to try to like him. Okay? But I won’t do this without you. It’s us, or it’s all of us. But I won’t force you to choose none of us. You understand?”

Shigeru nodded before bringing their foreheads together. “Yeah, love. I understand. Thank you for trusting me enough to talk about this stuff. It’s – it’s important.”

“I love you.”

Shigeru closed the distance between their lips, just for a second. “Yeah. I love you too. And – and I’m really going to think about this, okay?”

 

The early morning doesn’t feel so cruel when it’s filled with Shigeru’s lazy kisses, Shinji thinks. He’s glad that he gets to enjoy this every day, gladder still that when Kentarou comes into the room, he’ll get even more of that.

He does love doting on his two boyfriends, but Shinji would be lying to claim it isn’t nice to be spoiled.

When his hand comes up to play with the hem of Shigeru’s shirt, it’s brushed away.

“None of that yet. We have a whole plan, you know,” Shigeru chides, kissing him on the nose. “And Ken-chan would be so sad if we left him out.”

Shinji knows that much is true – Kentarou is definitely the neediest of the three of them, and Shigeru and Shinji adore it about him. That isn’t to say that they _never_ have one-on-one time with each other or with just him, but he seems to enjoy when both Shigeru and Shinji are close to him.

So, Shinji redirects his hand to Shigeru’s waist and returns to the lazy kisses.

 

Kentarou’s first birthday after the three of them got together was definitely a big one. Shigeru and Shinji always did things for each other, always doting and spoiling, but now, they had someone else to do that for. Never before had they combined forces, and Shinji was thrilled.

Of course, they were all in college at the time, so not much could be done throughout the entire day. But Shinji and Shigeru invited Kentarou to their apartment – where Kentarou didn’t live, but they’d all live together soon, when he was ready – and waited for him to show.

Shinji made a candlelit dinner, and Shigeru took care of choosing movies and snacks (and putting rose petals on the bed, despite Shinji’s insistence that it was going to be a mess to clean up).

(“If the night goes how we’re hoping, there’s going to be a mess to clean up anyways, Shinji,” he’d said with a smirk and a slap to Shinji’s ass. That basically shut down any arguments.)

Kentarou was embarrassed from all the attention at first, but when Shigeru started nipping at his neck while Shinji kissed down his back, he warmed up to it. Way up to it.

“I could get used to spoiling him, Shinji,” Shigeru whispered later that night, the two of the snuggled to either side of Kentarou.

Shinji hummed thoughtfully, running a hand up and down Kentarou’s side. “Definitely.”

“I…” Kentarou’s ears turned pink. “Yeah, I don’t think I would complain about that.”

 

“Morning, Shinji,” Kentarou murmurs, setting a tray on the dresser before coming to press a kiss to Shinji’s head. “You didn’t wake him, did you?”

Shigeru rolls his eyes. “Are you our boyfriend or our parent, Kenta?”

“Your arguing woke me up,” Shinji informs him, pinching his side. “You, specifically, so you can make it up to me with cuddles.”

“The one day a year you’re needier than Shigeru,” Kentarou mutters, but there’s no real annoyance to it. He loves this sort of thing, and Shinji can see through the act after all these years. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Shinji hums, pressing into Kentarou when he finally lays at Shinji’s other side. “I love you two.”

“Breakfast,” Kentarou whispered. “Breakfast, and then you get your presents.”

“This isn’t my present?” Shinji asks, feigning confusion. “But this _could_ be my present, you know. I love you guys, and a whole day in bed with you sounds amazing.”

“Hm.” Shigeru pulls him close. “A whole day cuddling in bed.”

“That’s not what I said–”

“I guess that _could_ be arranged,” Kentarou agrees, “but it kinda throws a wrench in our other plans for you.”

“Alright, enough teasing. What’s my super amazing birthday breakfast?” Shinji sighs, pretending to be defeated.

“Never enough teasing,” Shigeru argues, pressing featherlight kisses along Shinji’s neck.

“Oi, don’t be stupid enough to fall for that, or we really will be in bed all day,” Kentarou chides. “Come on. Breakfast. Boiled eggs, mackerel, rice. Simple, but with your favorite. And Shigeru’s specialty coffee, ’course.”

“Aww, you guys are too good to me,” Shinji coos, grinning at the plate he’s handed. “I love you.” He leans over to kiss Kentarou properly for the first time this morning.

“Love you too,” Kentarou replies, voice gruff but golden eyes so soft.

They all sit up on the bed to eat, Shinji warning everyone not to make a mess.

“You and messes on the bed,” Shigeru sighs. “Double standards if you ask me.”

“I draw the line at sex in fish juice,” Kentarou says, wrinkling his nose.

Shigeru pales a little. “Okay, yeah, that’s fair.”

 

In their third year of high school, most of their time outside of school and practice was spent on Shigeru’s or Shinji’s bed, doing homework. Kentarou was always invited, and almost always, he accepted.

Shinji loved spending time with both of them, even if it was just as friends. He hoped that he and Shigeru never made him feel like a third-wheel – they toned the romantic stuff down around him a bit, if they couldn’t include him.

They always laid on either side of Kentarou, making him as included as possible. That particular day, none of them really felt like studying. Shinji was making eyes at Shigeru, and Shigeru was oblivious, glaring at his paper.

“Oi, Yahaba.” Kentarou, surprising Shinji, threw an eraser at Shigeru’s head. “Your boyfriend wants you.”

“Don’t throw shit at me, you brute,” Shigeru snapped back. “What is it, Watari?”

“Huh?” Shinji barely realized how obvious he was.

Kentarou snorted and knocked their shoulders together. “You’re so hopeless. I think you’re fuckin drooling, Watari.”

“Wha–? Shut up,” he laughed, knocking Kentarou back. “Look at him, right? Shigeru is gorgeous. How do I just not look at him?”

For the first time, Kentarou blushed when he followed Shinji’s line of vision. “I guess…that’s a pretty damn compelling argument.”

Shigeru’s eyes widened, and he buried his nose back in his homework. “Whatever.”

Kentarou and Shinji laughed, Shinji leaning his head on Kentarou’s shoulder. And they were just friends still, but right then…Shinji could almost imagine they were something more, altogether.

 

“What now?” Shinji asks when the food is gone. “I heard something about presents?”

Kentarou rolls his eyes. “You know, every year you say you don’t want anything, and then every year, you light up like a kid on Christmas.” He pinches Shinji’s sides.

“I’m allowed to be excited, Kenta,” Shinji whines with a pout. “Presents!”

“Of course, my love,” Shigeru murmurs, brushing his lips against Shinji’s just briefly. “I’ll carry you to the living room, if you want.”

“You don’t have the upper body strength,” Kentarou quips. “So, I’ll do it.”

“I can walk, you know–”

“He’s _tiny_ , Kenta; I think I can lift him. I’ve done it before!”

“That was a good night,” Shinji remembers. “You’re so cute when you get all dominant. But I can walk. And it’s not a competition, dorks.”

Shinji used to think that Shigeru would be the one between the three of them who was wanted most, but other than the fact that they happen to love each other equally, Shigeru and Kentarou love spoiling Shinji as much as Kentarou loves being spoiled.

“But–” Shigeru starts.

“I can walk,” he repeats, kissing them each. “But thank you.”

 

“I can’t believe the gods have blessed me with two tiny boyfriends,” Shigeru cooed, pulling both Kentarou and Shinji into his arms. “So blessed, depression cured, what god do I _at_ on Twitter to thank–?”

“Shut up,” Kentarou growled, hiding his face against Shinji’s chest in embarrassment. “I’m barely shorter than you. Wata– Shinji is the short one here.”

He still wasn’t used to calling them by their given names, and it made Shinji so, so weak.

“I’m not _that_ short,” Shinji groaned. “You’re both barely even tall. We’re just all scattered along _average_ , and you know it.”

“You’re short,” they both argued.

He pouted. “Not that short.”

“But you’re so cute,” Kentarou blurted out, blushing when he processed what he said. “I – I mean – well, that is what I mean.”

“He’s right,” Shigeru agreed, leaning over to mouth at Shinji’s jaw.

“I swear to god, your libido is insatiable,” Shinji laughed, squirming under the attention. “Weren’t we watching a movie?”

“Hmm…but it’s been a whole beautiful month since we all got together,” Shigeru sighed, “and I really enjoy being able to be with you both like this.”

“Well, I’m nothing new,” Shinji reminded him, flushing red.

“New to me,” Kentarou murmured, refusing to make eye contact. “And I don’t think you’ll ever get old, either.”

“Oh my god,” Shigeru gasped. “That’s so sappy! I can’t believe the first time he says something romantic, and it’s about _you_ , not me.”

“It’s true about both of you,” Kentarou continued, “just – shut up.”

“I love how shy you are,” Shinji said, pulling Kentarou closer into the hug. “So cute.”

“Shut up, thought we were goin’ on about how fuckin cute you were.”

“I was talking about both of you,” Shigeru pointed out, “so the shift in attention is valid.”

“Sorry to deflect,” Shinji laughed. “I don’t know how to handle double the attention.”

“Get used to it,” Kentarou said, poking him in the chest. “Because I dunno how to fuckin handle it either.”

“You love it,” Shigeru teased, nuzzling against Kentarou.

“Shut up.”

“You love us.”

“…I do.”

 

Shinji laughs when he sees that his gift this year is a scrapbook.

“Six years of memories, I guess, right?” he sighs, opening it.

“Eight years,” Kentarou counters. “There’s stuff before I started dating you guys, from when we were just friends.”

“Starting with why Ken and I started getting along, of course,” Shigeru adds.

“You and Ken started getting along?” Shinji gasps. “When did that happen? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Brat,” Shigeru snorts, shoving Shinji’s head lightly. “From the match.”

“You two and your wall thing.”

They roll their eyes and deny, like always, but Shinji would need an extra set of hands if he were to start counting every time they were interested in slightly rougher sex than he was up for, all starting with Shigeru affectionately slamming Kentarou into a wall – but to kiss him, of course. Not Shinji’s thing, at all, but he’s happy that they have their thing, because they all have little things across their dynamics and he was worried about them for the longest time.

 

After losing that match, Kentarou had been ready to quit again.

Not because he was giving up, but because he thought the team wouldn’t want him. Shinji and Shigeru took it upon themselves to assure him it wasn’t true.

“Hey.” Shinji started, because Kentarou was already his friend. “What’s going on?”

“I failed the team,” he muttered. “I’m sorry. I won’t come back. Sorry for letting you all down.”

Shinji shook his head. “You didn’t, Kyoutani, I promise that you didn’t. We win and lose as a team. Karasuno was just better this time. We’ll get them next year. But…we’re gonna need our ace, in order to.”

“Ace?” Kentarou repeated. “Me?”

“Ace, and vice-captain,” Shigeru interjected. “Because Watari can’t do it – libero and all that – and I’m not relying on Kindaichi or Kunimi.”

“You’d…rely on me?” Kentarou’s brow furrowed as he processed. “Why?”

“Because you didn’t let us down today,” Shigeru said, voice softer than it usually was with him. “And…I don’t think you will next year either.”

“Stay on the team,” Shinji begged. “We need you.”

Kentarou nodded, slow and uncertain, but he nodded all the same.

“We’ll see you at school, okay?”

Once they’d parted ways, and Shinji and Shigeru were back at Shinji’s house, Shinji turned to him.

“About what I brought up last month–”

“Yes.”

Shinji’s eyes widened. “Yes…?”

“I want to date him too. I want us to date him. I want us to be his friend. I want him to be part of us. _Yes_.”

“It was the wall thing, right?” Shinji snorted.

“Hah?”

“I didn’t realize you were so kinky, Shigeru,” he continued, trying to smother a laugh.

“Kink–? C’mere. Brat. I’ll show you kinky.”

 

“You tease about the wall thing, but the first big one, at that match?” Shigeru laughs. “That resulted in one of the best hand jobs I’d ever given you.”

Shinji snorts. “Um, I guess to date of that one, but…that was seven years ago, and kind of unimpressive in comparison to other things we’ve done?”

“But at the _time_ ,” Shigeru whines. “Come on, love.”

Kentarou laughs at the two of them. “Why haven’t I heard that story?”

“It involved embarrassing situation play,” Shinji explains, “because Shigeru really wanted you to be there already.”

“Oh?”

“Shut up,” Shigeru says, turning his head. “Keep looking at the book.”

But then Shinji reaches the most important page – their high school graduation. The day they confessed to Kentarou together.

“You still had them?” Shinji gasps.

“Obviously,” Kentarou mutters. “Why wouldn’t I keep the important things given to me by you nerds?”

Shinji tears up, just a little. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Shigeru smiles fondly at them. “I’m so glad that worked out.”

 

After the graduation ceremony and speaking with the volleyball team, the third-years went to spend some alone-time together for a bit. Shinji hoped it wouldn’t be the last they saw of Kentarou – he already knew he would be moving in with Shigeru for university. But they had to do this. It was now or never.

“Kyoutani-kun,” he began, drawing in a shaky breath. He glanced at Shigeru, who nodded.

“You guys are acting weird; the fuck is it?” Kentarou asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

“Please accept our confession!” they both declared, bowing and shoving letters and second-buttons towards him.

“Hah?”

Shinji dared to look up at their very red, very confused best friend.

“We’re confessing, Ken-chan,” Shigeru sighed impatiently.

“You’re – both – and you – but you guys are – but – hang on.” Kentarou shook his head. “Are you both asking me out, or am I like, the fuckin homewrecker of the year?”

Shinji couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re asking you to date us, both of us. We’re both in love with you, and we want you to be a part of this relationship.”

Kentarou blushed harder, delicately taking each of their confession letters and buttons. “I – uh – thank you.” He bowed awkwardly. “I’m – um – well – I think – maybe – I might be in love with you guys, too.”

“Really?” Shigeru asked, voice cracking to betray his nerves.

Kentarou nodded. “Uh, yeah. I just figured I shouldn’t say nothing, ’cause you guys have been together since first year ’n probably didn’t want nothin’ to do with me?”

Shinji reached out to cup his cheek. “We’ve wanted this for about as long as we’ve been together, Kentarou.”

“R-really?”

Shigeru placed a hand on his shoulder. “I mean, we didn’t talk about it until second year, but we both had crushes on you in first year, and it all came back when you rejoined the team. It’s always been you – all of us.”

Kentarou was silent for a moment, and then, he started crying. “Fuck. I don’t know why I’m – ugh, this is stupid. I accept, obviously, fuckin, what else would I say? Fuck.”

“Such a romance,” Shinji laughed.

“Great with words, even,” Shigeru agreed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kentarou groaned, burying his face in the letters.

 

“What’s this?” Shinji asks, pointing to a smaller box sitting on the table.

“Oh!” Shigeru hands it over. “Open it, open it!”

Shinji does so, finding three silver bands inside. “What–?”

“We know we can’t get married with the legal shit,” Kentarou interrupts, “but fuck it, we’re all basically husbands, ’n we thought you might want something to show for it. Because we’re not going anywhere and we hope you aren’t and yeah.”

Shinji beams at them. “It’s perfect, I love them. Thank you.” He slips one on his own finger and gestures for the other two to do the same. “It’s perfect,” he repeats, because it is.

They both lean over to kiss Shinji in turn, and he pulls them down into a tight hug.

“Can I make a birthday request?”

Shigeru narrows his eyes. “We’re not doing that.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna–!”

“You ask for the same thing every year,” Kentarou argues, “and no. It’s not happening.”

“Well, thought I’d ask,” he sighs. “Okay. Someone carry me to bed now. It’s time for the fun stuff.”

“I’ll do it,” both boyfriends declare, then give each other a stare down.

“I bet Kentarou could carry us both,” Shinji muses, brushing a hand over the muscles in Kentarou’s arm. “What do you think, babe?”

Kentarou stands and grabs Shigeru with one arm, Shinji with the other. “I think you’re both fucking heavy, but I got this.”

“Love our big, strong man,” Shigeru hums.

“I’m only doing this so you don’t argue with me on Shinji’s birthday,” Kentarou huffs, hauling them across the apartment.

“Too late for that,” Shinji points out, laughing when he’s dropped on the bed. “But that’s okay. I love you guys anyways.”

 

“Hey.” Shinji shakes Kentarou’s shoulder and noses Shigeru’s hair. “I love you guys.”

Kentarou hums and cuddles closer, and Shigeru shifts sleepily and yawns.

“And you’re both too blissed out to care. Cool. I’ll tell you again when you wake up, then.” He kisses them both on the forehead before joining the midmorning nap.

Honestly, it’s not all that different from birthdays before, but he’s looking forward to every birthday after, with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
